unohana x isane yuri challenge
by ArtWaffle
Summary: unohana is pissed isane comes to the rescue ! people i hate sumaries just go ahead . just the fact that the sumarie has no inspiration at all doesnt mean the story is bad .-. read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

Unohana x Isane Yuri challenge!

RATED M for blood ,mild language and sexual lesbian themes

This is my first story, it was just a thought ,any help is welcomed

Thank you

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' Just a small training lesson'' Unohana mumbled angrily under her breath as she finished healing the last of Kempachi's men ' I'm really not at my best this evening ' she thought exausted . She'd been like this everyday after Aizen's defeat , they've won ! but at a great cost , the first days she'd been till her neck, trowing away all her spiritual preasure just to heal wounds and until now...it hadnt changed.

She breathed in and closed her eyes '' you should be fine after this, please tell Zaraki-taicho that a training ''leson'' is not a slaughter, understood?'' ,

It had seemed that she had said the word lesson whit a bit more sarcasm that intended but oh well,glancing at the unceated officer in front of her ''y-yes ma-am !''

the newly healed officer bowed to her and ran out of the room like if there was a black friday or something

''Ahhh...'' Unohana sighned thucking a small strend of hair behind her ear

''Is everything alqright Taicho ?''


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter

Im really sorry for the last chapter , It really seemed like a lot more on my notebook . I am truly ashamed for my grammar mistakes I was just too lazy that day to pay any attention to my writing . Finally ,thank u for the reviews ill be updating pretty soon again so don't worry .

Bleach does not belong to me ….yeah real sad

This story is just an idea that popped ,any plot design you might want in the plot is welcomed as long as its good I'll consider it

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Is everything alright Taicho?", Unohana turned half way around to face the tall Fuku-taicho ,

"Isane ?", Unohana's usual smile was replaced my a straight line and usually un-moved expressions were fixed into a scowl, Isane had never seen her this way and it was freaking her off " W-what Unohana taicho?", Isane started clenching the brown chart she had on her hands to her chest in a defensive way

" Have you ever seen me mad ?", Unohana took a step toward Isane tucking a black strand on hair behind her ear ' Who is she mad at ?!', Isane's mind raced "Never ma-am!"

Unohana laughed sarcastically extending her arm fully , she looked really tiny to Isane by the god there was no one else in the room but them or it would be interpreted as a psychotic moment from Unohana .

" Well I'm about to explode right now !", she said running off to the fourth barrack hallways," What exactly happened?" Isane thought and ran quickly behind her .God knows what she's capable of doing like this .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haha! Tell me if its better that the last one :D and I had to change the whole story since u guys want to know more of the relationship till Tuesday it is bu-bye !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ok guys, ill do my best to make a longer chapter now, please take note that im no longer using any notes or anything im coming up whit the story purely out off my imagination ok ?. Thank you that is all

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isane ran as fast as she could behind her captain, thought this was no easy task,"T-taicho! Wait up!" She called behind her but to no use , Unohana was so determined to escape from her beloved division she no longer cared for who was in her path at the moment , that explained the path of broken plates , washed bed cloth and one or two poor shinigami that got in the way.

They, however, didn't notice that this mess was, un-intentionally, their dearest Taicho's doing.

Unohana's eyes caught sight of the division's front gate and stopped in her tracks .As she breathed in warm, worn-out night air it occurred to her that she ought to sit down at the steps before her

''Unohana T-taicho'' , she her as Isane walked over to her exausted,''Whats wrong , Isane?'' , Isane looked at her and tossed her arms in the air, she sat down also , but nor on the steps like her captain, she sat behind to the right of her on the floor ''W-what's wrong whit me taicho ? Well I-it just happened that you ran away from me suddenly you know a-and it's a fukutaicho's job, duty! To take care of their captain''

Unohana stared at Isane in thought, Isane looked back at her curiously,''Taicho what's on your mind?'',Unohana snaped out of the trance , she looked away to the distance were two drunken shinigami probably from the 11th division were passing by .

''Umm…. Isane?'', Unohana stood up and walked towards were Isane was currently resting,' Yes Unohana t-taicho?'', Unohana leaned over Isane and got closer and closer then she whispered to Isane's ears sending little chills down her spine as her breath touched the younger ear

''Would you accompany me tonight for a drink'', was what Unohana intended to say but her lips betrayed her and instead she spoke,''Would you go out whit me for a drink , Isane?'', She took note to slap herself laterthen blushed when her subordinate whispered back ,'' As you wish Unohana taicho''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

READ AND REVIEW! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lolololololololololololololo lolololololoololol

Isane was driping wet, she had agreed to go out whit her captain to go out whit her for a drink and she had demanded to fix herself properly for the evening. When they had got out of the fourth divisions' building just around the block a cloud had decided to make her way over and rain.

Now she was soaked whit her shinigami uniform and she didn't even want to know about Unohana, whit her shinigami uniform and her taicho haori that was heavy enough dry, she didn't want to think of the weight her taicho was running on

Yes running and like hell

They found a small market on the way and went in as fast as they could,''W-well that was unexpected!'', Isane looked over to her Taicho , her hair was all damp and darker than usual making her features paler and strands of hair going out off her braid at all directions.

"'Unohana –taicho you look like a mess"', Isane couldn't help herself just to laugh a little at the sight that was Unohana.

Unohana looked at Isane and gave her a huge smile,"Look who's talking my dear Isane", Isane got closer to Unohana , a little worry could be seen in her eyes.

"What do we do now taicho?"

"Well wait, theres no need to rush besides well be together don't worry"

lololololoololololololololol olololololololmaolllllllllll ololololololololololololoolo lolololol


	5. Chapter 5

I'm deeply sorry for not updating recently ,but this year at the book fest I bought myself more than six books and I've been too busy reading them and just being lazy

God why can't I own bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Isanes' biggest fear at the moment wasn't the fact of being surrounded by the violent 11th division's soldiers looking straight at them , grunting whit every step they took, it was the fact that the 11th division Taicho was glairing daggers at them…

Well…mostly to her.

Isane didn't let this bother her much, Unohana, her Taicho , was besides her at the moment so… there was nothing' to worry about, right?.

Nope, start worrying right now.

"Isane,if you'll excuse me, I'll take a minute or two to fix my braid , would u care to sit down over there?", Unohana motioned to a red wooden table right next to all the ruckus the 11th division's soldiers were making .

'Wut?'

"B-but Taicho-",Unohana didn't even wait for Isane to agree ,Instead , she went straight to the restroom , leaving Isane all alone whit the brutes that sang behind her drunk as ever

Isane sat down at the table , a golden dragon made its way over the wall next to her ,its magnificent scales shined as if they were real.

On the other side , one of the drunk 11yh divisions' men walked up to her swaying dangerously from left to right

The man stumbled over the table nearly knocking Isane on the floor, he leaned over ,"Hey , what's a girl like you doin in a place like this?, someone could hurt ya..*hiccup*"'

This man was completely drunk! Out of his mind , to treat a fucku-taicho like that!

For a moment Isane completely forgot she was under the most passive Taicho there was on soul Society , fortunately that moment was enough to send that man flying across the room whit a smooth kiddo.

Oops.


End file.
